Typically, a syringe is filled manually by aspirating a liquid pharmaceutical component from a pharmaceutical vial which has a penetrable closure. The syringe has a needle that penetrates the penetrable closure following which the syringe is typically filled by drawing air into the body of the syringe, aligning the needle with the vial's penetrable closure and inserting the needle through the penetrable closure into the vial. Subsequently, the vial is inverted and air is forced from the body of the syringe into the body of the vial. The plunger is then withdrawn to draw out the desired volume of the pharmaceutical component into the syringe and the needle is removed from the vial.
The above method is disadvantageous in that fact that the user is exposed to the unprotected needle tip and furthermore, loss of a pharmaceutical component can occur through the puncture point. This is particularly dangerous with certain pharmaceutical compounds such as toxic oncology pharmaceuticals. Still further, the sterility of the needle may be compromised during the process.
One requirement in the pharmaceutical industry is the filling of cartridges which are secured to an injection pen. These cartridges are frequently used where there exist a multi dose situation or metered amounts must be injected. A device for mixing the two pharmaceutical components for use in an injection pen is required.